Oil and Water, Fire and Ice
by tfbl
Summary: James Kirk and Spock are Oil and Water, Fire and Ice.


**Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine. **

**AN: I know that this might be terrible or not make a lot of sense, but that's because I wrote it in an hour, and I'm not sure how to fix it. If you could tell me what you think or give me suggestions for improving it I would be very grateful.**

**Oil and Water, Fire and Ice**

**Oil **– This liquid is thick and smooth, coating words, objects, and sentient beings until they are black with it. If you are not careful the oil will drag you under, deeper and deeper until everything that makes you who you are is covered by the thick, black, suffocating liquid. If you wipe away the oil you will still feel it on your skin, but you will see the things that the oil was trying to hide. Destruction, death, violence, pain and much more. Yes, all terrible things, but things that are a part of every being. If you are not careful these things can consume you. The oil acts like a defensive armor, hiding these things forever, unless someone cares enough to wipe it away. The one who wipes away the oil will get it on themselves, but it is only then that the things that the oil was protecting can be healed.

**Water** – When most people imangine water it is calm and slow flowing, with no disturbance on the surface. But beneath even the calmest of waters strong currents flow, capable of pulling the calm surface into being, capable of completely submerging those unlucky enough to provoke it by straying into the path of the current.

**Fire** – Fire is hot and bright, the shades of orange, white and purple often clearly intermingling within the flames, reveling the secrets and personality of the fire is right on the surface. Not just anyone can claim the colors as their own however. Only those brave enough and willing to stand the heat are able to reach into the flames and claim the colors. Fire can destroy, reducing objects to ash in a matter of minutes, leave skin red, raw and bleeding. But fire can also heal, clearing away the dead plants to make way for new healthy green shoots, and is applied to wounds to soothe the pain and destroy the lingering infection.

**Ice** – At first glance it seems hard and cold, with very little depth. But ice can be broken, it will melt given the right conditions, and below the clear surface there are bubbles and cracks offering glimpses into the depths that few ever see.

**Oil and Water** – When these two come together they briefly combine, the liquids swirling around each other, creating patterns and shapes that very few other liquids can replete. Yet when they settle they will not mix, they are separate, one sitting on top of the other, but still touching its counterpart. They are not one, but neither are they completely two.

**Fire and Ice** – Fire will melt the ice, turning it into steam that will swirl up from the flames. The heat will extend beneath the surface, finding the bubbles and cracks and consuming them, just as it did with the surface. The ice will allow itself to be consumed by the fire, but it will also dim the intensity of the colors within the flames, claiming the colors as its own. The steam will soothe the fire's harsh heat, calming and cooling it, not allowing the fire to destroy the liquid that has become a part of the heat, but neither will the ice extuingsh the fire. The fire and water will intermingle, creating new colors and shapes within the steam. Instead of one, they are two

**Oil and Fire** – Instead of reducing the heat, oil will fan the flames. When the oil is applied the fire will burn brighter and the colors will intensify. The oil will become hot, rising into the fire and becoming part of it, yet at the same time a small portion of the oil will stay at the very bottom of the fire, separate but one with the fire.

**Water and Ice** – Water and Ice are almost the same element, but ice is hard and unmoving, rarely allowing anyone to break the surface and tunnel into its hidden depths. Water is flexible, constantly flowing and changing shape, and allowing anyone who wishes to leap into its depths. But as ice melts, water begins to flow beneath it, claiming the hard depths of the ice, and making it easier for those whom are capable to break through the surface and discover the wonders that the surface of the ice keeps hidden.

James Kirk and Spock are Oil and Water, Fire and Ice. They are complete opposites, and yet they fit. Just like the elements they have been compared to they come together naturally, soothing and yet fanning the flames, reveling hidden depths and claiming the colors, but at the same time allowing the depths to be exposed and the colors to be claimed. When they are together they combine, creating unique patterns and intermingling, reaming one as one being, and yet they are the same being.


End file.
